Marichat wedding
by Dreamylandia
Summary: The day finally arrived Marinette and Chst are getting married but what happens when Marinette gets kidnapped on her wedding day well chat be avle to save her? Or well he die doing so
1. Chapter 1

**This could be considered the sequel of Marichat the boyfriend/girlfriend tag since this story takes place after the events of that story. Like the last story this well be a two shot enjoy.**

**Declaim- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

Marinette blinked looking around her not knowing where she was.

"W-where am I?"

"You are in a place where no one well find you and sadly for you this is where you'll spend your wedding day. "

"Who are you? And why are you doing this?"

**Earlier that day**

"Marinette!"Alya bursts through the door."Wake up!"

Marinette wakes up" let me sleep, I don't have work today "

"Your wedding is today!"

Marinette falls off the bed and scrambles to the bathroom."I forgot!"

"That's why I'm here"Alya waxes Mari's legs."Go shower"

Marinette showers and comes back wrapped in a shower. Alya fixes Mari's hair into a nice bun and applied light makeup."Done"

Marinette looks in the mirror."I love it now the dress"Alya helps Mari into her wedding she is still looking at the mirror " it looks amazing. Where are Juleka, Rose, Alix, and Mylene?"

"They are getting ready in the other room. The bridesmaids need time too" she chuckles.

"Excidly " Marinette lightly punches Alya's arm" so go get ready "

**Meanwhile at Nino's house**

Chat flies in through the open window

"Finally arrived were you grooming your fur?"

Chat chuckles "what can I say I need to look charming "

Nino rolls his eyes " you look charming enough "

Chat fake cries" you're so amazing "

"Yea yea here's your suit go change "

Chat changes into his suit keeping his mask on."It fits perfectly thanks buddy "

"No problem "

"Are the boys ready?"

"Yes ready to go?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see princess "

"Yea yea you're in love we know " Nino laughs. Chat, Nino, Kim, Max, and Ivan get in the car and drive to the venue. When they got there Chat greets everyone, including Marinette's parents. Then when the wedding is about to start Chat waits patiently for Marinette sweating.

"Dude it well be okay don't worry " Nino pats his back.

"You're right "Everyone stands, and the song begins."Here she comes"

The doors open and...

Alya runs down the aile to where Chat was standing."Chat Marinette was kidnapped!"

"WHAT! What do you mean by Marinette being kidnapped?!"

"We were walking here when suddenly a woman with a hood walked to us and touched Marinette's shoulder suddenly they disappeared this note was left behind "She gives him the note, and he took it and read the note. To the view of the people around him, he looked like he could kill.

Note- _I have your precious bride if you want her back safe come to the abanded building across town_

Chat crambles the note in his fist and the look he had made everyone in the room flinch in fear."She wouldn't "He faced the crowd of people with detention."I'm going to bring Marinette back safe, even if I die doing so!"He runs out the room changing into his hero suit.

**Meanwhile**

"Why am I doing this? Why else for revenge and you well be the bait"

"Bait?"

"To lure your groom here of course and when he does come he well meet his fate"

Marinette gets mad" Chat well stop you no matter what you do!"

"Really? Even when your life is in the line?"

"Y-yes that won't stop him from doing so"

"We'll see about that good-bye Marinette enjoy your time here it might be your last so truly enjoy it "She leaves, and Marinette sits on the ground fearing Chat's life. She looks out the small window and sees the sunny day then onto a stormy day.

"Could it be? Oh Chat please be careful don't let me be in the way of stopping her."

**With Chat**

Chat jumps on the roof of the abandoned building when the sunny day became a stormy day. Then a figure appeared, and it was...

"I knew it was you. Where is Marinette if you hurt her-"

"Don't worry she is fine for now that is and your actions well depend on her state."

" What are you talking about Stormy. The only action I'll do is stop you and safe Marinette. "

"Simple you see in the room she is in, I put a spell so every time you hit me a wave of electricity well happened stucking her and the more it happens the weaker she gets until she's no more"

"How can I believe you?"

She snaps her fingers, and a magic mirror appears showing Marinette in the dark room."Do you want to test it go ahead hit me with your staff"

Chat looks at Marinettes then at Stormy then drops his staff to the ground."Fine what do you want from me"

"I want you dead "

A lightning hits Chat, and he falls to his knees in pain. Another lightning was about to hit him, but he dofges it and grabs his staff."You well have to catch me first Stormy, and it's not easy to catch a black cat "Chat jumps off the building and goes to an alleyway knowing Stormy was following him, which was his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dumb cat you can run but not hide you can't escape your fate "

What she didn't expect was some bricks falling on her. She tried to stop them, but she wasn't fast enough to stop the first ones.

"What is the meaning of this Chat Noir!"

"You said that I couldn't hit you, but you never said that nothing else can. Oh and that was not my doing"

"What do you mean that was not your doing who else would it be?"

"That would be me I'm here to help Chat. You mess with one of us; you mess with all of us "

"Grr"

Stormy was about to hit Alya with lightning, but Chat stops it with his staff. Then a lot of things fly at Stormy, she looks up and sees all of Marinette's friends glaring at her.

"Ha! If you think that you weak humans can stop me, then you have another thing coming "

"We know that we can stop you Stormy. You have no idea what the power of love can do"

Stormy use her powers to stop them, but they'd protect each other. Over time, She realized that she was getting weaker and knew that was their plan in the first place.

However, by the time she realized this it was too late. She falls to the ground weak as Chat walks up to her.

"Where is Marinette?"

"I won't tell you and there's nothing you can do to make me tell you "

He gives her the darkest death glare ever and oh boy if looks could kill she would be dead three times.

"Fine"

She tells him, and Chat runs to where Marinette was kept as fast as lightning.

**With Marinette**

She was in the same position so always but this time crying. When she heard the door open she wriped her tears away. When she saw it was Chat. she got up and ran to him hugging him.

"Chat I'm so glad to see you safe and sound! I was so worried "

"Me? I'm so glad to see YOU safe and alive. I was so worried"

"Yes I'm okay but what about Stormy? What happened to her?"

" Don't worry about her; she won't be a problem for us anymore "

"That's good to hear I figure that though. I knew it was her when I saw the storm"

"Well now, we should go, we have a wedding to attend to"

She giggles " we sure do"

**Later**

Once again everyone stood up, and the doors opened. This time the bride walked down the aile linged arms with her dad. The maid of honor plus bridesmaids were behind them

Chat's mind- wow

When they got to Chat Marinette's dad handed her to him, blessed them then went to sit next to Marinette's mom.

"You look beautiful princess "

"Thanks Chat you look handsome "

"We are here to witness the reunion of Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain Chang, so If there are any objections speak now or forever keep your peace' no one objected" alright if the vows can be given"

"Marinette I never thought I would be here when I first met you, but now I can't imagine my life without you. I promise to always protect, respect, love, and stay with you for the rest of my life."

"Chat the first time I met you; I thought you were annoying with those cat puns, but now I'm so happy to have met you. I promisse to love, respect, protect, and stay with you for the rest of my life. "

"Now can we have the rings please "

Max gives them the rings, and they put them on.

"Chat Noir do you take Marinette Dupain Chang to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Of course, I do "

"Marinette Dupain Chang do you take Chat Noir as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes I do "

" I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride"

They kiss

Everyone claps for the couple and Alya runs to Marinette and hugs her.

"I'm so happy for you Marinette "

"Heh thanks Alya"

Nino congratulates Chat and Marinette's parents hug her. Her mom was crying of joy, and all her friends were happy.

Later at the party, everyone has a great time. Later, a song starts and Chat looks at Marinette with a smile.

"May I have this dance my lady?"

"Of course kitty "

She took his hand, and they danced to the song perfect both agreeing that would be their song.

"The day finally came you're my wife princess "

"And you're my husband kitty"

"What well we do after this wonderful day?"

"Go to our honeymoon of course "

"And where would that be "

"That's a suprise "

He laughed at that. Time passed and it was time for Marinette and Chat to leave. Everyone said goodbye and there was a lot of tears. They got in the car and it drove of.

"To our future Marinette "

"To our future Chat"

You could say that was the beginning of their happily ever after but to them it was the beginning of a new life.


End file.
